Continuing Story of Quinn Collins
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Sequel to In My Life Stuff Happens. Quinn has more adventures with the Beatles- in her own time! But there is someone who wants to expose her secret... and get rid of her.
1. Here We Go Again

**A/N: **Well well well, hello there everyone! Yes, this is my sequel! Yay! Funny, I said that it would be a while until I write my sequel. I was thinking months, shit, I thought it might never come out. But here I am, sitting in the cottage might I add, writing the sequel. As weird as it sounds, I actually came up with the idea for this while I was swimming at the beach. Sometimes ideas just strike you- in the weirdest places. So I decided to start writing. And let me say that I am so excited to be writing again! I hope that it is as good as its predecessor and I hope that you all like it. Please read and review at the end and give me your thoughts. Well anyway…. Here is chapter one of the sequel.

**Disclaimer: **All right fine, since this is the first chapter, I will write a proper disclaimer. Ok…. I do not own the Beatles or anything associated with them as well as _Across The Universe. _I, of course, only own my characters.

**Summary: **Sequel to In My Life Stuff Happens. Quinn has more adventures with the Beatles- in her time! But there is someone who wants to expose her secret…. and get rid of her.

…

**Continuing Story Of Quinn Collins: Chapter One: Here We Go Again:**

School was going to be the death of me.

And that was not even an understatement. I looked over to my night table where my little iPod dock/alarm clock was. The numbers in-cased in a light blue glow informed me that it was a little past two in the morning. I groaned and pushed all of my school books off of me, only slightly wincing when they hit the floor with a resounding bang. I was too tired to care and I certainly wasn't going to pick my books up from the floor now. Whoever said college was higher education clearly didn't have to sit down and do their homework for four hours. I was lying in the dark, staring up at the ceiling and willing myself to fall asleep. After a little while, I made a blind reach for my night table drawer and grabbed my iPod and earphones.

"Come on you idiot!" I said to the little music player, pressing the 'on' button. It was an old edition and now it took a little while to open. When it finally did, I went to the Beatles play list and picked a song. I flipped over onto my stomach and closed my eyes.

"_Now it's time to say good night. Good night, sleep tight…."_

As the music flowed through the purple earphones, I immediately felt myself begin to relax. It was like a strange but nice sea of calm washing over me, like the warm waves of the ocean. But instead of falling asleep right away, my mind began to travel back- right back into the year 1965. I was remembering the time I spent with the Beatles. It had been a few months since my adventure but everything was still so clear in my mind. I remembered hanging out with them and taking care of them when they were stoned- although that wasn't too much worth remembering. And oh- I remembered how it felt like to kiss John Lennon. That was something I knew I would never forget- nor would I ever want to forget it. I mean, hey, what else is better than kissing one of the sexiest musicians ever to live on God's green earth? That's right, nothing.

With a sigh of regret, I remembered the chance that I had to save him from getting killed. And how I failed to do so. Now, I know that it wasn't my fault and that it happened only because it meant to happen but- I still couldn't help feeling a sharp pang of regret and sadness every time I thought about his death or was reminded of it. Although there was nothing worse than having to shoulder the secret of having time-traveled. I mean, I couldn't tell anyone about it and believe me, I was dying too. I had posted my journal onto the fan fiction website as a story and everyone just loved it. They said how cool it would be to have really lived it and all that stuff- but guess what? I did live it! And it really did suck not having anyone to tell.

I sighed again and flipped myself onto my back just as the next song came on. I closed my eyes now, pushing all thoughts from my mind. I needed to sleep now- especially if I wanted to enjoy myself tomorrow. It was Wednesday- my only day off from school, after all. I took a deep breath and released it, letting the beautiful melody of the song wash over me and take me into sleeping land.

"_Please don't wake me, no don't shake me, leave me where I am- I'm Only Sleeping…."_

…

**(John POV)**

"Where are we?" George asked. He sounded a bit cautious. He was always scared, that one.

"Ssh!" I heard Paul whisper. He pushed against me and whispered in my ear.

"Where do you suppose she'd be?"

I stopped and turned to look at my three mates. They didn't realize I had stopped so Paul crashed into me, George crashed into him and Ringo crashing into the both of them. Trying not to cry out and make noise, we all fell to the ground, tangled together. Paul had landed half on top of my stomach and Ringo was on top of my legs. I struggled to push them off and stood up. The other three were still sitting on the floor of the small upstairs hallway.

"What say, Johnny?" Ringo asked, looking up at me. I shrugged. I was getting annoyed.

"We gotta fuckin' find her, what do you think?" I snapped. Ringo seemed to back away although he didn't look too surprised. I was always yelling at someone.

Paul stood up and brushed himself off. George followed and pulled Ringo up from the floor. He fell into the wall and knocked a framed picture off the wall to try and keep his balance. I bent down to pick it up and held it up to the light coming through the window from one of the open-door rooms. It was a nice picture a Quinn- probably one of those professional ones they make you take at school. She was wearing some sort of uniform and was half-smiling. I couldn't help but smile myself as I looked at it.

"John!"

I turned to Paul. He was staring at me with his hands on his hips. I put the picture down on the brown table against the wall and started to walk down the hall again. There was a door at the end of the hallway with a small poster on it. As we got closer, I recognized it as a photo of us from our younger years. I shook my head and laughed. This was definitely Quinn's room. I felt the other's come up behind me and look over my shoulder at the picture.

"I guess it is her room," Ringo said, studying the picture. "Gear! Let's go in and wake her up!"

"Right," I agreed and pushed open the door. It was dark inside and we almost fell; twice. There was only a little light coming from the window and from a small night light plugged into the wall.

"Christ!"

"Look at the walls!" I heard George say.

"It's filled with us!" Ringo replied in disbelief.

"Come on," I said, waving them over. I was flattered that I- and the others- plastered her walls. Although, I didn't care to look at pictures of myself so much. I saw Quinn lying in her bed, the blanket half on and half off. A pair of big studio-like earphones were one her head and I could almost hear the music coming from them. I stopped for a few seconds, just watching her sleep. I didn't move until Paul pushed me forward. I guess it was time to wake her up.

….

**(Quinn POV)**

I was asleep, I knew it. I could faintly hear the music that was coming from my iPod. But I was definitely stone-cold asleep. But somewhere, somehow, I could hear voices- people talking. I didn't wake though- I just figured that they were part of a dream of maybe from the music. I ignored it and continued drifting in a weird but ever relaxing sleep.

"How do we wake her up?"

"Throw a bucket of water on her?"

"Poke her with a stick?"

"Oh very funny! Come on, seriously. We don't want to scare her, do we?"

I thought I felt someone sit on my bed but still, I didn't open my eyes. I was in that weird state of dreaming/hallucinating where you can hear things that are happening around you but they don't register as being real because your mind is elsewhere. I though for a moment that I was hearing those famous Liverpool accents but being as crazy obsessed as I was, I knew it was all part of the dream. So I didn't bother to open my eyes; I still felt quite relaxed.

"Just do it!"

"What if she screams?"

"Then I'll cover her fucking mouth, you idiot!"

"Oh shut-up, John!"

When I felt my earphones being lifted off my ears, my eyes snapped open. I didn't get a chance to say anything because someone clamped their hand right over my mouth and kept it there. The person leaned forward a bit and the light from my window hit their face. I was sure I was dreaming now. This could not be happening. It just couldn't. I saw three other silhouettes over my bed and I can only imagine who they were. I didn't struggle- because it was a dream after all wasn't it?- but I did try and talk. Kind of hard to do when you're practically eating someone's hand.

"Now don't scream," the man with his hand over my mouth said. "Because it would be very loud and we wouldn't want that now would we?"

_I'm not an idiot, _I said in my head. _I wouldn't scream just because I'm dreaming. Fuck- I couldn't even scream in the first place._

"Are you going to scream?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Good then. Can I remove my hand?"

_You better before I fucking bite it. _Instead of saying that, I just nodded.

"All right then," he said. "Here I am, letting go." The man moved his hand and I sat up suddenly. I almost got tangled in my iPod and its wires but I threw it to the ground and reached over to turn on my lamp. When I turned back around and saw the four faces clearly, I almost did scream.

The first man was sitting on my bed, staring up at me with a grin that I had come to know well. He had his arms crossed and was waiting for me to speak. Or possibly scream.

The second man was standing at the end of my bed, both his hands on the baseboard. He was smiling at me but I was too frozen to even smile back. He was waiting patiently for me to say anything.

The third man was standing on the other side of my bed, looking down at me. He had a tentative smile on his face. He was looking real shy and not sure if he wanted to say something or not. To him, I couldn't help but smile a little.

The fourth man was standing next to him. He was looking down at me just the same but he also looked a little scared- almost like he was ready to bolt if necessary. He looked a bit happy to see me but also a little freaked that I might scream.

_Oh fuck no._

This just wasn't possible. I mean, it could not be possible. There was almost no possibility that this could be. And yet- here it was. Or rather, here they were. I didn't know whether I should scream with joy or cry with disbelief. Or run and hide in a corner because I had finally cracked and gone insane. All right, so maybe that was a little harsh. I mean, it did happen to me before. But what were the odds of this ever happening to me again?

"Excuse me?" I said to the first man. He was the closest to me.

"Yes?"

"Could you please pinch me?"

"Sure."

He reached over and pinched me on the arm. I let out a little squeal of pain. It had really fucking hurt and I stared at all of them, my eyes darting to each of their faces, back and forth until I finally looked at all of them at once.

"Let me get this straight," I said as I looked at them. As I named each of them, I pointed to them respectively. "John, Paul, George and Ringo."

"Yes," came the reply in unison.

"Lennon, McCartney, Harrison and Starr?"

Again the unified answer, "Yes."

I nodded. "I see. Umm… so- I'm not dreaming. And you guys- the Beatles are in my bedroom? Yes?"

"Yes," John said. He was amused at my disbelief. "What is so hard to believe?"

"Well," I said, trying to push the squeal out of my voice. "You see- this is 2010. Umm… you guys are not- from here. The last time I saw you- it was 1965. What's- wrong with this picture?"

George shrugged and looked more confused than ever. "We just- well, John wanted to come here and see you. We all did. And uhh- well…. We time traveled here."

I felt myself blink like an idiot. "I'm sorry- you did what now?"

"We time traveled here," Paul exclaimed matter-of-factly, like it was an every day occurrence. He waved his hand as if what I was saying was something trivial. I must have had my mouth hanging open because John said,

"Are you trying to catch flies, luv?"

I closed my mouth and glowered at him. He chuckled a bit and then grabbed my stuffed animal hedgehog, Sammy, and proceeded to poke at it. I grabbed it from him and put it next to me. I thought for a moment, looking at all of their faces again. Okay, so they had time traveled here. This wasn't a dream which John had not so nicely proven to me by pinching me. Fine- I had asked him to, but that was not the point. The only way I knew of to time travel is with Knox and the whatever order he was from. So, if that was the only way to travel to time- or was it?- then how in hell did they get here? Well hey, why not ask them?

"How the hell did you get here?" I asked, sitting up more in my bed and leaning against my wooden headboard. I looked into each of their faces, not caring who talked- I just wanted an answer. No one answered at first. "Well?"

"Ask John," Ringo said finally, nodding his head over to John. He still sat at the edge of my bed although now he was starting to look a little sheepish. Maybe even a tiny bit ashamed.

"What's your problem?" I asked him, waiting for his answer with my arms crossed. It was starting to get late- or actually, earlier. I guessed that my calm day off was out.

John looked up at me. There was a smirk on his lips but embarrassment in his eyes. He looked over to the other lads who gave him a nod.

"I was the one who got us here."

…

Half an hour later, we sat over five steaming cups of hot chocolate in my little living room. I had to calm the four of them down after they saw my '58 inch television. It seems that they had never seen a television so big in their time- save for the screens in a movie theatre. Despite the hour, I had to laugh at their bewildered expressions and at John's shrieking/screeching, psychotic laugh. It was enough to send the other three in hysterics and all I could do was sit on my soft brown couch and watch. When they had calmed down enough to sit down, it was nearly ten minutes later. I shook my head at them over my hot chocolate. John had yet to explain the reason why the Beatles were in my time. Not that I minded of course, but that was another story.

"You," I said, pointing to John. He looked at me, frozen with his cup half-way to his mouth. I rolled my eyes and he laughed, putting it back on the table. He was sitting across the table from me, in front of the fireplace. "Come on, now. You said you would tell me. So- tell me."

"John did it," Paul said and John shot him a half-angry glare. Paul cleared his throat and sat back in the easy chair. "Well, it's true, isn't John? Anyway- John was upset when you left. We all were of course but-"

"-John was worse," continued George. He was sitting next to me on the couch. "He didn't want to play or write any more. We didn't know what else to do. So one night, after we came home from a bar, he-"

"-stood on the table and started screaming." Ringo had taken over for George now. He was sitting on the other side of me with his arms crossed. I looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he continued. "We all knew that someone had brought you to our time. So John started screaming. He threatened to quit the Beatles and never make music again. And to go to the papers and tell the story of you coming to our time and all that."

I looked to each of them, lastly my gaze resting on John. He looked more and more embarrassed as more of the story unfolded. I tried to keep a neutral face but inside, I was pretty much screaming like a preppy little school girl. John Lennon thought of me so much that he was willing to quit the Beatles if he didn't get to see me. Maybe he was a bit crazy in his affections but hey, I didn't mind did I? I took a sip from my hot chocolate and nearly burned my tongue. But I ignored the pain and focused my attention on John.

"So then what?" I asked.

John shrugged. "I was screaming like a bloody idiot that's what. And then- _he_ showed up in the living room. Scared us, he did."

Oh, _he _showed up did he? Would the _he _in question be the person I was thinking of? Of course _he_ was to blame for this. Although, I wasn't complaining that I could see the Beatles again- this time in the comfort of my own time period. But even I could see past my own happiness to realize that the Beatles didn't belong here. I shook it out of my head for now.

"Let me guess, his name was Knox?" I said in a dry tone.

"Yeah," Paul answered, looking at me over his hot chocolate. He drained his mug and put it back onto the glass-topped coffee table. "And he was a strange bloke too. He had weird scars and those eyes…. I don't know, he was just a strange bloke."

"And he ain't a nice one, either," threw in Ringo and George nodded in agreement.

"So," I said, trying to make sense of it all. "Knox came when drunk John started screaming like a retard-"

"Thanks," John interjected with a sheepish grin. "It wasn't quite like that."

"He came when drunk John was screaming like a retard," I said again, ignoring his last remark. He smirked and sipped at his hot chocolate. "And then what? I mean- he granted your request to take you to the future?" I snapped my fingers. "Just like that?"

Paul shrugged. "In a sense, yes."

"In a sense?" I didn't quite understand. George took over explaining now and I looked at him. He was so quiet, I had to strain a bit just to listen. He could get shy at the weirdest moments.

"He said he would bring us here if helped him with kind of mission," George said in his soft tone of voice. I almost collapsed into my hot chocolate.

_Oh. Hell. No._

Not another mission. I had already let Knox drag me through one of those and I was not about to let him drag the Beatles through one. I had to talk to Knox and I had to talk to him soon. I half-slammed my hot chocolate down onto the table and the leftover contents spilled all over the table and even dripped down the side and onto our rich, cream-coloured shag carpet. I didn't care about the carpet at the moment. Like always, there were bigger things at hand. I moved from the couch and stood onto the coffee table. I was getting weird looks from the four but hey- I was weird, right? I wanted to speak to Knox and what better way than to pull a John.

"KNOX! KNOX YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

Nothing happened.

Well, nothing expect four identical stares followed by four identical explosions of laughter. I was not amused. I was damn determined for Knox to get his ass down here. But of course, he didn't come. I had the feeling that he was one of those people who only came on their own terms. Even if I screamed until I was blue in the face, he wouldn't come. Knox would only come on his own terms. I ignored my feeling of disheartenment and stamped my foot like a girly girl. Being my normal klutzy self, I stepped onto my spilt hot chocolate and slipped, falling backwards. Lucky for me, John was quick. He stood, caught me and we both fell backwards onto the chair. I was sitting in his lap.

"Comfortable?"

I didn't need to turn to see his grin. I knew it was there. I pushed myself off of him and stood by the coffee table. If I fell into my crushing on John mode, nothing would ever get done.

"All right," I said, running my hand through my still damp hair. I had washed it hours ago but it was still a bit wet. "We need to figure out where you guys are going to sleep."

John's grin seemed to grow a bit wider. "You're bed looked pretty big."

I suppressed a grin of my own. "Fuck yourself, Lennon." He chuckled but stopped with the gutter mind comments. Not they bothered me but- _Okay, stop it, Quinn. So not the time._

"That's a pull out couch," I said and pointed to the couch where George and Ringo sat. They looked at each other and back to me. "Yeah, you guys will be sharing it. I'll go get some sheets and pillows."

"And us?"

"You and John will be sharing the spare bedroom upstairs," I replied to Paul. He nodded. John seemed to be okay with it too. _Thank God. _I didn't need any Beatles fights right now.

"Won't your parents mind?" George asked suddenly. He looked around suddenly, as if he expected my parents to come into the room and demand what was going on.

"Don't worry," I said and he visibly relaxed. "My parents went on a business trip for two weeks. They won't be back until next Sunday."

"Good."

I turned to John. I did not like the look on his face. He was already thinking of doing some trouble. I wagged my finger at him.

"Whatever you're thinking, John, don't."

"What?" His face was a mask of total innocence.

"Just don't start," I warned and turned to head upstairs. But I felt someone grab my arm and spin my around. John was now looking intently at my pyjama shorts.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," he said, "but does your pants say _'Help' _on it? As in our song _'Help'_?"

I looked down and immediately felt a little self-conscious. I was wearing my Beatle pyjama shorts. These were the ones that said _'Help' _all over them and had some of the lyrics to the songs on them. I had two other pairs- _'All You Need Is Love' _and _'Revolution'. _They were actually boys pyjama pants that I saw at _Wal-Mart _and- being the Beatles freak I am- I just needed to have them. I cut them down into shorts and basically wore them all the time. I thought they were pretty cool. My top was nothing special- just a yellow t-shirt with _Winnie the Pooh _on it.

"Yes," I replied with a nonchalant shake of my head. "Is there something wrong with that?"

John just shrugged. "Nah- it's weird, I guess. Havin' our songs on someone's pants. We just released that one, you know."

I chuckled. "Well it's like over forty years old now." John didn't answer and I motioned for him and Paul to follow me upstairs. To George and Ringo I said, "I will be back with your sheets soon. In the meantime, pull out the couch."

After half an hour, they were all settled in- finally. When I returned to my bed, it was nearly five in the morning. I was so tired and worn out that I fell asleep within minutes. When I asked John and Paul about Knox they told me that all he said was that he would allow them to come visit me if they helped him out with a mission. He didn't tell them what the mission was or even when they had to start this said mission. But it was not my problem- all right, maybe it was but not for right now. Right now, it was time to sleep. Tomorrow was another day. Within minutes, I fell into a deep sleep.

I guess it was another Beatles adventure for Quinn.

…

**(Third Person POV)**

From the dark, wooded area across the street, he watched the house. He couldn't make out everything but he did them arrive. And he did see her. How she could care about those God forsaken musicians? But it was all right, it was all going to be all right. He was going to do what he was told. He would carry out his orders and in doing so, he would finally be able to climb up in the ranks. One day, he would be the ruler. He was considered to be a good looking boy in the school he attended and well-liked. Although he was shy and kept to himself most of the time. He had only crossed paths with her once and didn't particularly care for her. But he would do what he was told. His cell phone rang on his pocket and he answered it quickly.

"Sir."

"_Did you apprehend the situation?"_

"Yes sir, I did."

"_What is the status?"_

"They have arrived. She has settled them into her house. They just went to sleep now, sir."

"_Good. You get back now. Soon you start the mission. You know when. Do you understand?"_

"Yes, sir. I understand completely, sir."

"_Good. Now go."_

The boy hung up the phone and put it back in his pocket. After one last look at the house, he turned and disappeared into the woods. He would do as he was told and start his ordered mission tomorrow. For now, he would have to lay low. All in good time.

All in good time.

**A/N: **All righty then. That ended a little vaguely didn't it? What will happen with Quinn and the boys? Is there romance, maybe? And who was that mysterious boy at the end? Don't worry, my friends, all in good time. So anyway- tell me what you thought. And please give me your true opinion- just don't flame too much. Anyways…. I hope you liked it. Review please! -Addie


	2. The Rules of This Engagement

**A/N: **Well look at me, chapter 2! I hope I can keep this going and write this whole sequel out good! I mean, I got some good ideas so- it should be all right. I actually already had this chapter written from before- random fact, I know. Anyway, thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! I love getting reviews- they make me feel happy and special and all that! So, keep them coming as I keep the chapters coming, please and thank you! All right, so to stop my incessant babbling, here is chapter two….

**Disclaimer: **You go take your disclaimer and shove it, all right?

…

**Continuing Story of Quinn Collins: Chapter Two: The Rules of This Engagement:**

Do you know those screams you hear on TV or in movies? Those ear-piercing, head-splitting, migraine inducing, blood-curdling screams. Magnify one of those screams about one thousand times and you'll get a clear picture of what I woke up to. When I heard said petrifying scream, I threw the covers over and bolted from my bed. As I ran - and nearly tripped twice- down the stairs, the screams had turned into incoherent babbling. I immediately recognized it as my best friend Holly's. Usually when she was scared she either screamed like a banshee or babbled like a psychotic woman. Lucky me, she had to do both at ten in the morning. I tell you, it was more effective than an alarm clock. It would wake you up straight away- assuming you don't drop dead from a heart attack first.

I could hear Holly clearly as I ran into the living room. I would have laughed at what I saw if I wasn't freaked out by the fact that my best friend was face to face with all four of the Beatles. Now, it was pretty much common knowledge that I was the only Beatles freak out of my friends- hell, I was probably the only Beatles freak in my whole town. Maybe that was a tiny bit of an understatement, but you get my point. So, even though my friends knew nothing of the Beatles or could barely even name them, I was pretty sure Holly could tell who they were. Well, what else would be the reason for her screaming?

In my small, but spacious enough living, were the Beatles and my awe-struck best friend. George and Ringo were sitting upright in the pull-out couch/bed. You could tell that they had been woken up by Holly's screams- both of them looked pretty much shell-shocked and their longish hair was all mussed up from sleep. I briefly noticed that they looked pretty cute in their bed-head manner but I tucked the thought away. John and Paul were standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, both holding cereal bowls and both looking sufficiently scared. I couldn't help but think they looked pretty cute as well but I ignored the thought. There were more important things to deal with at the moment. Like- oh say, my best friend learning my biggest secret.

"Holly," I said. She spun around to look at me. She was standing in the middle of the room, staring back and forth between both pairs. Finally, she ran over to me. She looked like a frightened rabbit. "What are you doing here?"

"I- uh- umm…." She shook her head to get some composure back. I feared that I would soon have to slap her to keep her from going into shock. "I- well, yesterday you told me to come over. We were going to hang out on our day off." She looked wildly around at all four Beatles and them back to me, whispering: "Those- those guys are the Beatles. I mean….aren't they?"

_Oh shit. What in the bloody hell was I supposed to say now? Oh great, I just said bloody hell. I'm an Italian-Canadian turning British. Well hey, that's the price of obsession._

"Holly, why don't you come sit down with me," I said as I led her over to the fireplace.

There were soft cushions to sit on and we sat down on them. John, ever curious, came over and sat at the edge of the coffee table, eating his cereal as he watched us like we were a fucking movie. Paul walked in tentatively and sat at the end of the couch bed. I waved my fingers in front of Holly's face to make sure he hadn't completely zoned out on me. I mean, as much as I wanted to slap her when she got me mad, I didn't want to have to really slap her. I bet it'd be something John would like to see. But he would not get that privilege.

"Are you all right, luv?" John asked, a bit of milk dribbling down his chin. He wiped it with his forearm and stared at Holly expectantly. She just made a weird babbling noise. He made a face at me. "What's wrong with her, then?"

"Nothing," I answered. "She's just a little- shocked to see you boys here. Maybe very shocked."

"Is she like you?"

I turned to look at Ringo. "Like me? What do you mean?"

"Like- a Beatles- what do you call it? Freak?" Ringo replied. He realized that his hair was sticking every which way and made an attempt to smooth it down.

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh God no. I mean- she's one of the people who likes the crap of today. The stuff that's called music but isn't really music. It's all rap and techno and all shit like that and-" I stopped myself, taking a breath. This was not time to get on the proverbial soapbox. "What I'm getting at is no, she doesn't like the Beatles. I think she's just shocked because you're standing in my living room looking all young."

"So- wake her up then!" John said. He had finished his cereal and put the bowl down on the table. He got down on his knees in front of Holly and snapped his fingers in her face. "Oy! Wake up now!" He turned to me. "What's her name?"

"Holly."

"Right." He turned back to her and gave her shoulders a little shake. "Holly- wake up now! Come on!" Again, he looked up at me. "Can I slap her?"

"No you cannot slap her!" I half-yelled and pushed him to the side. I got down in front of her again. There was only one thing to do. I turned on the TV and flipped to the _Much Music _video channel. Luckily, I caught it at the right moment. "Look, Holly, it's Justin Bieber!"

"What?" Holly squealed, snapping right out of her shock and turning to the TV. She was practically a drone for the next three minutes, staring at the video.

The Beatles were staring at the screen as well but with matching looks of distaste on their faces. John looked the most unimpressed, his face scrunched up in confusion and discomfort. He was not liking what he was seeing. I was glad- I mean could you imagine the Beatles, who were music Gods, liking Justin Bieber. Sure, the kid was cute and he had talent but he was just- ugh. I mean, did you ever get the song '_Baby' _in your head? It's annoying as hell let me assure you. There was no other word to describe him. He was just another phase, not beautiful and forever like the old music. But what the hell did I know? I fucking live in the past so I was pretty biased.

"Who is that kid?" George asked, staring at the video. His face told me that he wasn't liking it.

"She-likes this?" John asked, his eye-brows raised.

"Well," Paul said thoughtfully. "He isn't that horrible. He does have some talent."

I shrugged. "Yeah, he does. But it's just another phase. What's going to happen when he's all grown up? He's only sixteen for Christ's sakes! But yeah, she likes him. A lot of people do. In fact people are comparing Justin Bieber- that's his name- to the Beatles."

Ringo was absolutely incredulous. "What?"

John shook his head. He was having none of this. "That is absolutely fucking ridiculous! How could this kid be like us? He is no where near us!"

I couldn't help but laugh. _Way to be conceited there, pal! _Although, he was absolutely right. There was not and will never ever been anyone as good as the Beatles. But then again, I am biased because duh, I'm a crazy Beatles freak-fan person. Then again, I was pretty sure I was right. When the video was over, I switched off the television- I had had enough of this so-called music crap. Holly turned, happy now that she got to hear something she liked. But she nearly screamed again when she saw the Beatles. She stood quickly.

"Quinn?"

"Yes, Hol?"

"Those guys are the Beatles? The ones you like so much?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Holly plopped back down onto the cushion and shook her head. Then she pinched herself and let out a little squeal of pain. When she was done convincing herself that she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating, she looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"Holly- why are you so freaked out?" I asked. "You don't even care about them."

"True," she said with a nod. "But- they don't belong here! They come from the '70s or whatever."

"The '60s," I corrected. It was automatic and it made John laugh. I ignored him. "All right, look. Can I trust you with a secret?"

Holly looked at me like I was stupid. "Of course, dimwit! I'm your best friend!"

I nodded. "Good then. See those dudes behind us?"

Holly nodded.

"Those are the Beatles," I said slowly as if talking to a child. She was staring at me and I nodded again. "The one and only Beatles that are my favourite band. It's a long, complicated story that I will tell you later. But in a nutshell: I was time-traveled back to 1965. I stayed with them and hung out with them and all that. It was that time when I was in the hospital in a coma from getting hit by lightening. Anyway- yesterday they just appeared here. From their own time. We- don't know why yet. So, I need you to keep the secret for me."

"No shit?"

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really."

"No, I mean really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Shit."

"I know. You'll get used to it," I said as I looked at each of the Beatles faces. I couldn't help but smile. "I did."

It was quiet for a moment before Holly finally snapped back to being her usual loud and flirtatious self. She stood and took a moment to smooth out the pink dress she was wearing. It was a short-sleeved, baby pink dress that reached just above her knees. It wasn't particularly my style but I thought it looked rather nice on her. She was wearing a matching pink headband in her curly light brown hair. The light blonde streaks she had were now fading but it still looked good. Holly was smiling now, looking at me to introduce her to the boys. She had certainly got over her shock at seeing the Beatles in my living room. She was now as flirtatious as ever. I guess the No-Neck quarterback she was with at the mall was ancient history. That, or she and John had more in common than I thought.

"Holly," I said, standing up and pulling her a bit forward. "These are the Beatles."

She turned to me with and with a roll of her eyes said, "Thanks. I gathered that. Introduce them to me!"

"You don't know their names?" I asked with a smirk. I had tried teaching her these things before but she ignored me half the time.

"Have a guess," John said. He was grinning himself; that damn sexy grin.

Paul caught on. "Yeah! Have a guess!"

"Okay," Holly agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly. She didn't like being tested. "Umm…. Who do I start with?"

I thought for a few moments and looked at each of their faces. I wondered who to choose first. I could go with the easiest one and pick John- like it or not, he was the most well-known Beatle. Then there was Paul who, in his own right, held his own acclaim. Then came George who- was well-know yes, but to the average person who nothing about past music, he was a little lesser known. And then there was poor little Ringo who was the Beatle that was known and perhaps recognized the least. Which I never understood because he was damn awesome! I was pretty much convinced that Ringo was superhuman because he is so awesome! Finally, I turned back to Holly.

"Know what, Hol?" I said, folding my arms and sitting next to John. "Why don't you just pick one to start? See if you can name them all."

"All right." Holly was staring and concentrating hard. She looked carefully at each of them and I thought I detected a small blush in her face although I don't know which Beatle made her feel like that. Her gaze landed on John and she pointed at him. "That's- uh- John… umm… Lennon! Yeah, that's it! John Lennon! He's the one you love so much and keep going on and on about!"

I felt a blush of my own creep into my face and I looked down. I could feel John's eyes on me and I told him to shut-up. He just laughed that psycho laugh and congratulated Holly on getting his name right. She did a little delighted dance and then moved her gaze to Paul.

"Is that the one who you were freaking out over because you went to see his concert?" Holly asked me. She never, not one took her gaze off of him. I nodded and she smiled. "Okay- umm- and his name is- umm… Paul! Paul McCartney!"

"Very good," I said and she squealed again. After a few minutes of trying to guess the others, she gave up and I took over. "That's George Harrison and Ringo Starr."

"And we are the Beatles!" John chimed in with a chortle. I shook my head and gave him a little push.

"So- what do we do with them?" Holly asked.

I raised my eye-brows at her. "Huh? Do…?"

"Well…." Holly said, making the word longer by stretching out the vowel. "You can't expect to leave them in the house all day long. You gotta get them out, show them around. Make their trip worthwhile!"

"Yeah!" George chimed in excitedly. The prospect of going out seemed to make him happy and he looked ready to jump from the bed. Ringo looked the same. I swear, they were like twins sometimes.

"Umm… well…"

"Aww come on, Quinn!" John pleaded, giving me that innocent, puppy-dog eyes look. I knew it shouldn't but it melted me right to the core. I gave in.

"All right. How about the mall?" I suggested. I was met with one squeal of agreement and four unified looks of confusion. _Of course, they didn't really know what a mall was. _"It's a really big store. You'll like it! Although, you have to wear disguises."

"Why?" Paul asked and I could detect a hint of whining in his voice.

"Because you might still be recognized here," I explained. I thought about that and revised my answer a little bit. "Well, people will stare, anyway and it will attract attention we don't want. How about hats and glasses?"

All four of them seemed to agree and I was grateful. I decided to leave them for a while so that George and Ringo could get dressed and so they all could get ready for our little mall excursion. I had to drag Holly away from the room and into my own. Holly plopped herself onto my unmade bed and waited as I got dressed and ready for the day which I had was sure would be exhausting. Holly was playing with my hedgehog Sammy and listened intently as I explained short version of my little trip to 1965. She listened without saying anything, probably waiting until I was finished.

"So…. You were brought back by some time traveling dude?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," I replied. "Knox."

"And so, you had a chance to save John Lennon?"

I grunted as a pulled on a pair of dark jeans. "Yup."

She paused for a few seconds. "And you failed?"

I felt a pang in my heart but ignored it. "Yeah."

Holly stopped throwing Sammy in the air and sat up to look at me. Her light blue eyes were shining with the confusion that I no doubt was feeling myself. "But then why are they here?"

"Apparently John wanted to see me," I replied with a small smile. I yanked a blue peace-symbol shirt over my head and sat next to her. "But Knox- the time traveling guy- said he would bring them here only if they helped him on a mission."

"What's the mission?"

I sighed. "Therein lies the mystery."

"Oh."

"Exactly."

After a few moments of lying in silence she said: "I guess we should go now. Show those Beatles a good time."

I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, it is our day off, isn't it?"

About a half hour later, we were leaving the house, ready to go to the mall. I wasn't sure how the day would go but I hoped that we wouldn't run into any extra trouble. Because that was so not what I needed right now. Dealing with school and now the Beatles in my time was enough. I did not need something else to drive me even more crazy than I already was.

But I had the feeling that something was going to happen. Soon.

…

**(Third Person POV)**

In the dank cellar-like basement of the abandoned warehouse was where they hid. Some people would compare them to vampires; their skin pale white and as smooth as porcelain and of course, their tendency of only going outside at night time- if at all. They were human but then again, not quite human. History had not come up with a name for them yet. They were content in having no name and after all, it made it easier to kill when no one knew who you were. Oh of course, they had their own individual names like any other human and their group (for lack of better word) had its own name. But there was no name that existed to describe their species- their kind. There were only three of them but that was enough. The power they harnessed was enough to beat any army. The leader, a man-creature given the name of Makos, looked up as one of their human minions appeared. He kneeled before them and then stood.

"Sir," he finally said. He was fidgeting from foot to foot, his nerves showing. Doyle, the second in command, laughed while the third, Clara, sighed; bored.

"Have you done what you were told?" Makos asked. He was a no-nonsense man and accepted no failure.

The boy nodded. "Yes, sir. She left with the four of them and another girl. While they were gone, I set up the cameras."

Makos nodded. He was beginning to like this boy. He was loyal and obedient. "Good. Well done, boy. You know what to do next."

"Yes."

"Good, now go."

The boy nodded and left quickly. He was eager to please- Makos could sense that. But he also sensed what would happen if the boy failed. Already, he had his plans foiled by the order of the _Taistealaithe Am _and their leader, Knox whom he hated with a passion. But his plan was new now, different. With the help of the human boy, he would lure that silly girl. She had messed up by writing down everything that happened to her when she was sent to the past- in detail. Makos felt that he could use this to his advantage. And when he was done with her, he would kill her. Of course, Knox would already be trying to warn her- it was no doubt that he brought those stupid musicians forward in time to help save her.

But they would fail. The girl would die. And the power would be his.

…

**(Quinn POV)**

After a long and (thank the good Lord) uneventful bus ride through town, we ended up at the mall. As Holly and I escorted the Beatles towards the mall, we both had trouble keeping our giggles in. First of all, they all wore random hats I had found in my house and weird sunglasses I also managed to rustle up. I only could fine three pairs of men sunglasses so John had to wear the women pair. Thankfully, they were plain black frames and you couldn't tell too much. And then secondly, all four of them were standing at the mall's entrance, gaping like a bunch of tourists. They were like cavemen who had never seen the world before. All right, so technically they were tourists and pretty much out of place but still, it was funny to watch.

_Oh God, imagine when they see the inside._

"This is a- what do you call it?"

"A mall," Holly explained to George who smiled gratefully at her.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" John said, finally, smacking Paul on the arm. "Let's fuckin' go inside, already!"

With a weary sigh but a smile on my face, I followed Holly and the boys inside. This was going to prove to be a fun day.

…

**A/N: **Dokey-okey…. Chapter two done! And I was worried about writing a sequel! Pshh! Anyway…. I need to ask you something- yeah that's right, you! No not you- you over there with the face! Yes, YOU! I want Holly to fall in love with one of the Beatles. Surprise, right? I mean, who would have thought that would happen? Which one do you think? Either Paul, George or Ringo. Cause John is mine, or rather, Quinn's. So…umm….mine! Anyway, tell me in your review! Oh yeah, by the way, REVIEW! Cause remember-as bad as it sounds- I am a review-whore. Yeah, I said it. It's vulgar and weird but it's been said, let's get over it. Anyway- Thanks! -Addie


	3. A Mall and a Dark Place

**A/N: **Well shit. I know I said this story was put on hold and now guess what? It's not on hold anymore. I have my partner in crime, Catie to thank for that. So here I am, new and improved, back with this story. I promise to update and keep this story going until it's finished. Yay! LOL! Oh and I'd like to say thank you for the 35 reviews so far—that is amazing! I am forever grateful! :D Okay anyway, before I start talk-writing you guys to death, here is chapter 3! Oh wait- let me just say that the votes are in for who Holly should fall in love with and it is….. Oh hey! No, no I can't tell you! You gotta read and found out….. All right, here is chapter 3!

(The bottom P.S was written originally when I first started writing this chapter, last year.)

**PS: XoChan….. **there was something you said in your story. You know, which Beatle you would marry, kiss, etc. I'm using that same kind of idea for a sentence in this chapter, hope you don't mind!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own. Okay, bye.

…

**Continuing Story of Quinn Collins: Chapter Three: A Mall and a Dark Place:**

**(Third Person POV)**

He was watching from the park across the street; he had been there for just over half an hour now. He grimaced when he saw the four men and two girls step off the bus and walk into the mall. He would rather not interact with these people but it was his mission-his order and he would obey it. In the end, he would be given the ultimate reward; to be immortal- to be one of them. It was something he had always wanted- ever since Makos had taken him in when he was just a child wandering the streets alone.

With a sigh, he walked towards the mall. He had to begin his mission.

…

**(Quinn POV)**

"What's this?" I heard John ask from across the story. He was holding up a DVD. He was staring at it like it was a foreign object from Mars and the young cashier behind the counter was giving us quizzical looks.

"It's a movie," Holly replied, before I could even formulate a reply. She was leaning dangerously close to him so he could see down her dress if he wanted. Of course, he did. I almost barfed.

_Why in hell is she flirting with John? MY John._

Fine, I know I didn't own John Lennon. As much as I very much wanted to own him- okay, I'm stopping now. I just meant that it happened to bug me that my best friend (who was a flirt, a well-known flirt) was practically trying to stand on top of John in the middle of the goddamn HMV! I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten in my head- as much as I wanted to reach out and slap the heck out of my best friend right now, I had to maintain myself. When I opened my after counting to ten, I immediately shut them again. Holly was touching his arm and playfully tugging at his hair. I had my hands down by my sides and balled into fists.

_One….two…three….four…._

"Quinn?"

I opened my eyes and spun around. Paul was looking down at me with a quizzical expression on his way too handsome face. I looked over to Holly and John and he followed my gaze, sighing when he saw them. Holly had John laughing. I turned back to Paul so I wouldn't go over there and embarrass myself in the middle of the store.

"You know John's like that," Paul offered with a shrug.

"Yeah," I replied. "John being like that doesn't bother me. Well-it does but it's expected. Holly, though- she's a flirt. But she knows I lo-like John."

"You like John?"

"No, Paul," I said dryly.

"No!" Paul said with a slight huff. He grabbed me and brought me into the corner of the store where no one would hear us. "I mean, do you really like him? Not in the he's a Beatle sense. I mean do you really have feelings for him?"

_Oh now this was wonderful!_

What, now I had to tell Paul my feelings? Since when did he become my new girl best friend? I mean, how ridiculous does this sound? I was standing in the corner of the DVD store with Paul McCartney in front of me, asking me if I had feelings for one of his best friends. Wait a second- oh no, no it couldn't be. Paul couldn't have feelings for me. Could he?

I looked into his eyes to see if I could sense anything. His beautiful hazel eyes didn't betray any secrets or feelings but I could help feel weird butterfly things in my stomach. What if Paul really did like me? Or was this just my over-active and paranoid imagination driving me wild like usual? I couldn't know for sure. But now Paul was staring at me with an expectant expression. If he didn't like me then I could just answer the question straight but if he did like me then how could I express my love for John in front of him without hurting him? I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Well…. I mean…. I guess…. I don't know, Paul."

"You look pretty jealous watching your friend over there," he said, pointing his finger at Holly. I nodded. It was true.

"Yeah but just because he's my favourite Beatle." Quickly I added, "No offence, I love you all."

Paul just smiled. "You don't have to lie."

I crossed my arms and gave him a half-annoyed stare. "I'm not lying! And since when are you so interested in who I like and don't like, Paul McCartney?"

"Whoa!" Paul has his hands raised in surrender. I guess I was getting a little snippy now. Well hey, I guess I was jealous. Sue me why don't you. I shook my head and looked down for a moment, gathering my wits.

"I'm sorry," I finally said. "I didn't mean to snap like that. Maybe I do like John like that. But it's not like it's going to go anywhere. I mean, first of all, he's a Beatles. Second of all, he's from 1965 and kind of, well- dead by now. And third- he's like fifty years older than me."

Paul nodded in understanding. "But you like him?"

"I like him."

"Okay."

Before I could read his eyes or even formulate an answer, Paul had turned to see Ringo who was running towards us excitedly. I smiled, pushing the recent conversation with Paul to the back of my mind. I would have to deal with that later. Ringo was kind of jumping happily in front of us and Paul and I wore matching expressions of amusement. I took the CD from Ringo's hands and looked it over. It was one of the Beatles Cds- _A Hard Day's Night_ and Ringo was excited. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Look! Look!" he said, pointing at the CD in my hands. "They make records so small!" Suddenly his face turned pensive and he cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Paul asked him.

Ringo twisted his mouth in confusion. "Well- how do you suppose you play on of those things in a record player?" He had taken the CD from me and was now intently studying it. He looked back up and his blue eyes were filled with yet more confusion. "It's pretty small, isn't it?"

I nodded. "It's small because it's a CD. It doesn't go in the record player, it goes in a CD player." He, if it was possible, started looking more confused. "Don't think about it too much, it'll just hurt your head. And go put that back and don't look at any more Beatles things!"

Ringo turned and headed back to the CD section with his head hanging a bit and a hurt puppy dog expression on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Paul was busying himself with some music. You know those stations where you can play the newly released Cds so you can see what they are like before you buy them? Well, that is where Paul was; earphones over his ears and a strange expression on his face as he listened to some stupid rap crap. I shrugged and decided to head over to George before facing the inevitable and going to see Holly and John. I don't think I was cooled off enough yet to see them without growling at my best friend.

_Oh John Lennon, see what you do to me?_

I ignored the thought and looked around the small store for George. He was kneeling closer to the ground, looking at the rows and rows of television shows on DVD. I couldn't read the expression on his face clearly- it was a mixture of confusion, shock, surprise and pleasure. My mood brightened considerably as I got closer to him- George seemed to radiate happiness and it made me feel kind of nice. I knelt next to him and then ended up sitting on my butt with my legs crossed. George smiled at me and I felt my heart melt just a little bit. God, I loved him. Like, okay this is how it would go. There's this game or scenario thing- Which Beatle would you marry, screw, make-out with or cuddle with? Now, I would definitely marry John- and umm screw John- but anyway- probably screw Paul, make out with George and cuddle with Ringo. The point is- George was awesome and I loved him!

"What's up Georgie?" I asked, leaning against the bare wall. He looked over a few more DVD titles before answering.

"Just looking at these- umm-?" He looked to me for the answer. Man, that boy looked sexy when he was confused.___Oh God, I was such a fucking horndog!_

"DVDs?"

George nodded and smiled. "Yes… umm… DVDs. They're gear!"

_Gear! Haha British talk! Yeah I get amused too easily. _

"Yup! I love them!"

George smiled at me again but was soon intrigued by something on the shelf again. I sat there watching him for a few minutes before finally deciding to go and see Holly and John. Maybe I was reading too much into this. I mean, I knew that Holly was a natural flirt and it was just something she did. I doubt that she sat around thinking that she would flirt with John just to hurt me. She probably didn't even know that I liked him like that. If I did in fact like him like that. That was another story entirely. So back to my main point- I don't think Holly was doing it on purpose and since John was attracted to anything that moved- I calmed down a little bit.

I told George I would leave him to look at his DVDs and made my way over to my best friend and my- John Lennon. They were standing a tiny bit apart now but she was still standing in a very flirty position- and he should be wearing a bib to catch the drool! I mustered up everything I needed and plastered a smile on my face as I approached them. Holly noticed me first and moved away from John finally. She welcomed me with a happy smile.

"Hey," I offered, keeping the smile on my face.

"Hi!" Holly squealed happily at me, half-jumping and squeezing my arm. I made an effort to smile back at her and gladly, she didn't notice the fakeness of it. I had never seen her this excited since she got her coach purse. She leaned in so she was out of ear shot of John and whispered, "He's hilarious! Pretty dirty too! Did you see the effect I was having on him?"

_No, I'm blind, actually._

They might as well have put a billboard over them with a huge blinking arrow pointing at them. I mean, Holly was preening and prancing just to get him to keep trying to look down her shirt and as a result, John was practically exploding in his pants. Yeah, gross, I know. If it was her with anyone else I'd normally say "Hey! Go get a room!" but not this time. John was mine. Yeah, maybe I was being a little obsessed but I liked him! And I saw him first! God- she wouldn't even know the Beatles names if it wasn't for me. This was the girl who once asked me if Elvis was dead.

"Yeah…." I managed to choke out. I looked over her shoulder to John. He was making a face at me. He knew this was bothering me. _Bastard. _I smiled straight back at him. _Two can play at that game._

"You know, Holly," I said, loud enough for John to hear. "I know you like flirting and that John here is pretty- cute."

"Pretty cute?" Holly cried, interrupting. "Is that all you have to say? Every time you describe him you say that he is sexy and the hottest man ever. You practically drool every time you see him."

I could have killed her. She wasn't helping. John chuckled, his eye-brows raising in amusement.

"That's _beside _the point," I said through gritted teeth although I still kept the fake smile. "As your best friend, I think I should tell you when I see you going down the wrong path."

Holly's mouth twisted with uncertainty. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said, looking at John as I said the rest, "You shouldn't waste your time flirting with John. He's a man-whore, you see. And he'll just end up hurting you in the end." I looked over to the other side of the story where Paul was. He took the earphones off his head, pretty shocked by what he had just heard. I turned back and smiled. "Why don't you go flirt with Paul? I saw him staring at you before!"

John's smirk was wiped completely off his face and I smiled directly at him. Holly was smart enough to notice something was going on between us and she skipped over to Paul. John looked angry as he walked towards me but then he stopped, just smirking at me again. I stood firmly with my arms crossed and stared up at him. He wasn't scaring me. Okay, so he was scaring me a little but I wasn't going to show him that. And damn the cocky bastard, I was growing more attracted to him by the second.

"What?" I asked him, staring into his eyes with a smirk of my own. He looked down at me and then just shook his head.

"You're a little bitch, you know?" The words might have sounded a bit harsh to anyone listening in but the tone was purely teasing.

"And you're a man-whore bastard," I said without skipping a beat. Again, he just shook his head and chuckled, bumping my arm slightly with his. "So you love me right?" he said in a girly voice, imitating Holly.

"Shut-up."

"Aren't I sexy?" he continued, leaning forward so he was looking straight into my eyes. I was trying to glower at him but a smile kept tugging at my lips and threatening to make me laugh. "Don't you just want to drool over me?"

"Oh fuck yourself!" I said and smacked him on the arm, hard enough to send him back a few steps, meanwhile laughing like his psycho laugh.

I waved to Holly—who was now flirting shamelessly with Paul-signaling her to bring herself and her drooling puppy dog with her. Ringo and George, laughing hysterically at something on a DVD cover saw me and came over as well. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I was in the mall with my flirtatious best friend and the Beatles and I was close to checking myself into the loony bin. But I obviously wasn't going to do that so instead I rounded up the five of them and lead them outside of HMV towards Old Navy. After all, this wasn't 1965 anymore and these suit-wearing Beatles needed to get some new clothes if they didn't want to draw attention to themselves. As we walked into the store and I saw the expressions on their faces, I couldn't help but wonder what I'd gotten myself into.

I took a deep breath and silently prayed that this would go smoothly. Who knows, maybe it would end up okay.

Yeah right.

…

After a pretty crazy excursion in Old Navy, the six of us managed to make it out of the store alive and in one piece. Lucky that Holly and I had enough money between the both of us to buy the boys 2 outfits each. You know, you could claim to be the biggest Beatles fan in the world but you would actually have to spend time with them to know that John wouldn't wear checked patterns(stubborn little-), Paul hates plaid, George looks extremely malnourished in skinny jeans and that Ringo seemingly really likes the idea of guys wearing pink shirts. So after the hour we spent in the store, helping the four of them pick out outfits and repeatedly dragging John away from the blonde sales girl, we were finally done. I desperately wanted to go home and take some Advil- perhaps maybe 10-and relax. But no, John wouldn't have any of that.

"We only looked at two stores," he said, leaning against a big wooden chair outside of the store. He had his old navy bag wound around his wrist and the sunglasses that he just HAD to have (the ones I gave him weren't his style) were resting on his head.

I looked at him with a tired expression. I could feel myself practically wilting. "So….?"

The other Beatles seemed to pick up on what he was thinking because they suddenly crowded around me like a gang of children, pleading to be taken to another store and be shown around this "bloody strange place" as Paul put it. These were the Beatles-the best musicians to have ever existed? The ones that were begging me to take them around the mall. Christ, did they have teenage girls trapped inside their bodies or what?

"Come on," Holly said, nudging me with her hip. I turned to look at her. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and she did a little dance as she waited for my answer.

_Well great. I'm glad someone is having a good time. Too bad she's too oblivious to see that I'm fucking tired!_

I couldn't help but feel jealousy surge through me and I didn't want to admit it but I felt a little territorial. After all, these were my Beatles and before she was flirting with my John and then my Paul. All right, fine, that does sound a little insane and perhaps later I might look into a good mental institution but I couldn't help it. This was my favorite band and I bet-no I _know_- that Holly couldn't even name five of their songs or even any of their albums. But I should have known better too.

_Ha. Look. Even my subconscious makes Beatles references. Nice. Loony bin anyone? No? Just me? Ok._

But as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by—myself-Holly was always the type to want what other people had, namely me. If I had the cool toy, she would want the cool toy. Or if I got rollerblades for Christmas well then by God, she just had to have rollerblades too. And because I like the Beatles and for all intent and purposes, they were mine, she wanted them too. And it didn't really help that she would flirt with just about anybody. I couldn't blame her though. She was an only child after all and so she kind of attached herself to me and followed me. Regardless, she was trying to take my Beatles. It made me repeatedly want to say, "Step off, bitch." But she was my best friend and I couldn't very well do that so I just stood there and tried not to spontaneously combust as she looked at me with the look I knew all too well.

"Okay," I said finally, surrendering to the puppy looks I was receiving from the Beatles. "I don't think there's any more stores you guys will like, though. And I don't want to risk you guys being noticed. How about-" I paused to look around, trying to find something that would make them happy. Ahh, yes! That would do. "Let's get some ice cream!"

This seemed to go over well with them and I sighed happily, leading the way to the ice cream place, _La Paloma. _It was a small place but it had the best ice cream in the world—literally. It was expensive as hell and would probably land me in debt but if it would keep the Beatles from being bored and Holly from trying to flirt one of them to death, I was happy. After getting the shitload of ice cream—John and Ringo wanted three scoops on a cone while Paul and George wanted two scoops in a cup with chocolate sauce-we were all situated at one of those round tables in the food court-type area. A few lines into a meaningless conversation, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and my breath half caught in my throat.

It was Travis O' Conner, a boy from her and Holly's class at school. He was tall and well-built with dirty blond hair and to-die-for blue eyes. He looked like he could be the captain of the basketball team or something but he was really the quiet, shy kid in class. I don't think I ever heard him speak before or if I did I really didn't remember. He was either always looking down at his desk, drawing furiously in his notebook or on his cell phone, talking in hushed tones to someone. Either way, he was a nice guy and definitely cute. He didn't look like he was going to say something any time soon so I did.

"Hi," I said, smiling up at him. He looked kind of nervous but tried to smile.

_What, was he nervous because of me?_

"Hi," he finally said and we both chuckled. He looked behind him as if expecting someone to be watching and then turned back to me, looking slightly at ease now. "I saw you here and I was wondering…."

It seemed like he was having trouble getting the words out and I felt kind of bad for him. I knew what it was like to be nervous. Still, I couldn't help but feel a certain stirring inside when I looked at him. I mean, he was really cute. Finally, after taking a breath, he finished his sentence, the words coming out in a jumble.

"….if you would like to go out with me."

_Who, me? Okay well obviously me. _

I was in shock. I had never really been asked out before. (Yeah, that's sad right?) And those times kissing John in 1965 didn't really count in this era. So, excuse me but I was kinda floored and I must have had my mouth hanging open or something because Travis started looking nervous again. I quickly regained my composure and smiled at him. I turned to look at the others for a split second. Holly looked thrilled for me, Paul, George and Ringo were smiling. And John? John had a weird look on his face and his eyes darkened ever so slightly. I gasped internally.

_John Lennon jealous because someone asked me out? Oh no way. No fucking way._

I full out smiled at that. When I turned back to Travis, I was sure I looked pretty happy because he seemed to relax a little. Giving him my best smile, I said,

"I'd be delighted to go out with you."

He looked relieved and I smiled. "Good. I mean-great! How about tomorrow night at _Boston Pizza? _7:30?"

I nodded. "Sounds really good!"

"I'll pick you up."

And with that, he was gone, leaving me to smile like an idiot as he walked away. When I turned to the others, they all were chuckling and had smiles on their faces. All except John. He still had that scowl on his face and his eyes darkened a bit more since I looked at him last. Part of me cheered because I made him jealous (serves him right for flirting with Holly!) but another part of me felt a stab of worry. Why was he looking so serious?

"John, are you all right?"

"What?" he looked up at me as if trying to make out what I said. "Oh—yeah I'm fine. Ice cream sometimes bothers me." He pushed his half-eaten ice cream away from himself and looked down at his hands.

I didn't say anything, figuring he was just in a mood. After some more chatter and when all the ice cream was finished, we left to catch the bus back home. I was happy to finally end this day- all I wanted to do was relax- and I was happy to be going on a date with Travis but something about John's expression gave me a weird feeling in my stomach. I quickly dismissed it, choosing to think about other things. For example:

What the hell was I going to wear tomorrow night?

…

**(Third Person POV)**

He couldn't believe he had actually gone through with it. He felt the digust and horror that flowed through his body when he thought about what he was going to have to do tomorrow night. He wanted desperately to be part of the group and was working hard to make sure everything went smoothly. This was something he was just going to have to endure. There was no other way to get what he was after. He needed to get close to her, needed to make her trust him enough to let him into her home. After all, it was Makos' order and he would never disobey his master.

He simply would have to go through with it.

He had to go on a date with Quinn Collins.

…

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN! OMMG! That was crazy wasn't it? I'm glad to be writing this again, let me tell you. And the real kicker of it is that this chapter is longer than the first two. I came back and I came back with a bang! Now please, tell me what you think and please review—remember people, I'm still a review whore. So please press that little button and review. Okay? Okay great.

Oh and P.S. Check out mine and CrazyCatie's collaboration if you haven't already. It's called In Spite Of All the Danger. And it's kick-ass.

Go review now. Thank you. :P


	4. The Book, A Boy and A Date

**A/N: **You guys kill me. You over-indulge a review-whore, you know that? I'm very grateful for your reviews and I'm extremely happy that so many of you stuck with the story and waited for it to be updated. I was afraid I wasn't going to have any readers! I promise to not let another year go by before I put up the next chapter. I will do my best to update every week, now with school ending this week it'll be easier. Anyway before I talk and talk and talk and this AN turns into a story in itself, here is chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, uh-uh, okay, sure.

…

**Continuing Story of Quinn Collins: Chapter Four: The Book, A Boy and A Date:**

**(Third Person POV)**

Makos leaned against his tall, throne-like chair and sighed contentedly. His hands were covered in the blood of that worthless boy he had just so happily exterminated. On either side of him sat Doyle and Clara, amused and bored respectively. Two of the lowly minions came in quietly, averting their eyes as they dragged away what was left of the body. Makos laughed to himself, he couldn't help it. He was always in a good mood after killing one of the boys that failed in their duties. But this time was different. He could have spared the boy's life and given him a second chance. But he had to make an example and show this other boy what would happen if he failed. Makos would not tolerate another failure. He would take out the _Taistealaithe Am _once and for all.

"Did you see that, boy?" Makos asked, finally resting his gaze on the boy. His eyes were filled with fear and horror. It was clear he didn't want the same thing to happen to him. It took a great deal for him to speak. Makos was enjoying it.

"Y-yes."

Makos nodded. "Good. Now you know what will happen to you if you fail."

"Dead," Doyle said in his gravelly voice, leaning forward to leer at him. Clara joined in, her high; tinkling-like-bells voice contrasting Doyle's.

"And gutted." She smiled. "Like a fish."

"I—I understand."

Makos waved the boy away and grinned to himself as he watched his trembling form walking away. Compelled to make the boy squirm a bit more, he called out.

"Oh, Travis?"

Travis stopped in his tracks and turned around. He began to open his mouth, then decided against it and waited patiently for Makos to say something. Makos leaned forward, the red-rimmed pupils of his eyes glowing in the darkness of the cavern. Travis felt a chill shoot through his whole body and it took all of his will power to not shudder.

"Do not fail me." His gaze traveled down at the fresh but drying blood stain on the floor and Travis' eyes followed. After a few seconds, their gazes met. With his open-mouthed smile, Makos said, "You know what would happen if you do."

Travis nodded discreetly and then all but ran out of the cavernous lair. When he surfaced on the street, the bright sunlight hitting him, he stopped running and leaned against the alley wall, breathing heavily. Now more than ever, he felt the need to succeed in his mission. He couldn't fail Makos and the others. He owed it to himself after all of the work he did in his life. And he certainly wasn't going to end up a pile of blood on the floor of the cavern. He was going to make it, no matter what he had to do….or who he had to kill.

…

**(Quinn POV)**

I was dreaming.

I'm pretty sure I was dreaming anyway. If I wasn't then I would like to know how I ended up on a flower-covered bridge in the middle of summertime. I walked along the bridge, running my hands over the rails, picking up little white flowers as I did. I looked down at myself and grimaced when I saw what I was wearing. A long, flowing white dress with little pink flowers up and down the one side. I made a noise of disgust and stopped in the middle of the bridge, waiting for him to come. I was just about to try and wake myself up when I heard the voice that made me jump so high I nearly leaped off the bridge.

"Hello Quinn."

"Knox!" I felt a surge of shock seeing him, the scar on his face always looked so startling, no matter how many times you've seen him.

"Well! Finally you decide to show up!" I said, grabbing the dress so it didn't scrape against the ground as I walked. When I stood before him, he looked down at me, no expression on his face. I crossed my arms and stared him down. I was pretty pissed off. "Where the hell have you been?"

Knox seemed to not hear my outburst and instead, turned away from me, letting his fingers gently travel over the flowers that decorated the bridge railings. I stared at him, completely floored that he would rather play with flowers than answer my questions. I stomped over to him, not giving a crap about the stupid dress and stood right in front of him. After all, he was the one who sucked me into this weird dreamland place so why the hell was he ignoring me? He seemed to be able to read my mind.

"I'm not ignoring you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well good then. How about you tell me why you pulled me into this dream world? Oh and yeah, why the hell am I wearing a dress?"

Knox seemed to laugh but no sound came out of his mouth. It was more of a dry, hacking type of noise. It was unpleasant to tell the truth; like rubbing metal against sandpaper. Either way, I didn't appreciate being laughed at. I waited with my arms crossed over my chest and my eye-brows raised. Knox looked over at me and sighed, shaking his head like I was an annoying child who pestered him.

"It is just the default of the dream setting," he explained in a bored tone. He nodded towards me. "You can change it if you like."

I looked at him a bit skeptically. I've always heard you could change your dreams because after all, they were your dreams spawned from your head. I never had the opportunity to try and test that theory. I stepped back into the middle of the bridge and closed my eyes, trying to totally focus on what I wanted my dream to turn into. I tried to channel my energy into the dream and turn it into something I would like. I didn't open my eyes until I felt a sharp tap on my left shoulder.

I opened my eyes, not noticing how long I was concentrating. "Nice," I breathed as I looked around me. I actually pulled it off. The setting had changed to the park near my house and I was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and converse. Now this is what I'm talking about. I jumped up onto the monkey bars and sat on top of them, my legs dangling off the sides. I waited for Knox to speak this time.

"You must be wondering why they are here," was what he finally said. I gave him a look and blew out the breath I was holding.

_No shit I'm wondering why they're here. _

Instead of the sarcasm that was busting to come out, I just said, "Yeah."

"John Lennon wanted to see you," Knox said and I felt something strike me in my heart. I pushed it away for now and waited for him to continue. It wasn't as simple as John wanting to see me. I needed to know about this mission. "I can't tell you the details of the mission," Knox said, again reading my mind. It was really beginning to piss me off.

"Well that's just great," I said, throwing up and my hands and jumping off the monkey bars. I landed easily and effortlessly. "If you're not gonna tell me anything then I want to fucking wake up now."

I started to walk away from him, not knowing exactly where I was going but I figured that I would have to wake up sooner or later. I didn't have time to beat around the bush in my dreams and try to find out what whacked-out mission Knox had planned out this time. And besides, if the mission was for the Beatles, he wouldn't tell me what it was about. It was going to be for them and them only. I grunted from my anger and kicked at a rock on the ground. It flew and bounced off a tree, landing at my feet. I kept walking and I was almost out of the park area when Knox yelled out for me to stop. I suddenly had no control of my body and I stopped in spite of myself and I couldn't go forward. I spun around and put my hands on my hips, pissed off even more but not saying anything.

"You're a stubborn one aren't you?" Knox said, again laughing in that unnerving way. I said nothing and his expression turned suddenly serious. "I can't tell you about the mission. But I am also here to warn you."

DING DING DING DING DING!

Alarms and sirens going off in my head and my heart started racing. He was here to warn me? Hearing that from Knox in tone that betrayed pure danger to come made me freeze up inside. After going through my failed attempt to save John, what could be worse? I shouldn't have said that because now I feel sufficiently jinxed. I shook away my thoughts and focused on Knox. The setting around us was beginning to dim and I felt like I was being pulled away from this place.

"Warn me about what?"

Knox wouldn't offer much. "You have to be careful of who you meet and who you trust. There are people after you."

I felt the fear slice through me like a sword. "What? Who? Who's after me, Knox?"

I felt myself slipping away faster and faster then. Everything around me was becoming a blur and I could hardly see let alone hear. The last thing I heard Knox say before I was swept away in to the darkness was,

"_Don't give power to the wreckers."_

…

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times before the surroundings came into focus. I realized I was back in my own room, safe in my own bed. But the dream with Knox had been real. The warnings that he gave me about people coming after me were real. His last warning gave me a chill that made my whole body erupt into goosebumps. Who were the wreckers and why were they coming after me? There was nothing I could do about it now. I had to get up and deal with having the Beatles in my time. Fortunately they had arrived early Saturday morning and that today was Sunday. What the hell was I going to do when I had to go to school? Again, I would have to deal with that later. As I turned to get off the bed, I almost screamed and jumped off the bed when I saw John sitting beside me. He had his back against a propped up pillow and was sitting with his legs out in front of him, legs crossed at the ankles. He had on his glasses, which I think he looked absolutely sexy in (I have a case of the John love, deal with it) and he was reading one of my books. I reached over him to grab my glasses from the nightstand, he didn't even move, and put them on. After a few seconds of staring at him and getting nowhere, I sat up fully and put my hands over the book. He looked up slowly and gave me a lazy smile.

"Oh, hello."

"Hi." I motioned to the bed, looked down at the book and then back to him. "What are you doing?"

"Readin', luv."

"I can see that," I said, poking him in the shoulder. Finally, he put the book down on his lap, took off his glasses and turned to look at me. I raised my eyebrows at him but I couldn't help but smile. "Why are you in my room, sitting on my bed while I was sleeping?"

John shrugged. He seemed to still be in the mood he had fallen into ever since we left the mall yesterday. Was he that hung up on me going out with Travis? John, however attracted to him I may be, is—or was older than me and really-he has no need to be jealous. I could be his granddaughter for goodness sake! And yet here he was, sitting with his arms crossed, his brow furrowed and his mouth set in a grim line. I was dealing with a PMS John Lennon.

_Wonderful_!

"John," I said, beginning to ask him what his problem was and why he was in such a mood. But when my eyes fell on my _Let It Be _poster, I gasped and choked on my words. I half-heartedly slapped John on the arm. "You _can't _be in here!"

"What?" He looked at my quizzically, like I just told him I was a flying penguin. "Why fuckin' not?"

"Because," I said, pounding on the bed and half-whining. I was too tired to be serious and yell at him. "You can't see some of the stuff in here! It's your future and you shouldn't see it."

John smirked but it was brooding. "Then I reckon I shouldn't be reading this book." He held up the book he had been reading as I slept and when I saw the title—_"Too Young To Die"_- I gasped and pulled it out of his hands. It was one of those collector books and it showed all the people who died young. I put it on the other side of me and glared at him.

"John!" I raised my hands towards him like I was going to hit him or strangle him but I just groaned and let them drop to my sides once again. I felt sick inside and I prayed that he hadn't found what he was looking for before I took it away from him. Although, if he had found his entry, it certainly would explain his mood. But then again, his sour mood couldn't be just because I was going on a date with Travis. I remembered back to when I had been in 1965 and John had found out that he was dead in my time. He had gone through such pain then and I remember how scared I was to witness it. I didn't want to go through it again and I certainly didn't want him to either. Sighing, and talking in a careful and quiet way, I said softly,

"John, why did you have to look at this book?"

He turned to me, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I didn't see anything." His eyes showed that he was sincere and I smiled back at him. "Besides," he said, "I already knew Valentino was dead. He was before _my _time."

I felt the air rush out of me with a great _whoosh _and the relief was a great feeling. Although from the look on John's face I knew that this conversation was far from over. I threw myself back into my pillows and let out a long exaggerated sigh. John remained where he was so that it was like he was looking down on me. The light from my open blinds was shining brightly and it illuminated John from the back, making his auburn hair shine. Damn it, damn it, damn it! I was going to be going on a date with a guy that was actually from this era and in order to experience that fully, I needed to stop being attracted to the dead 60's rockstar.

_Yeah, not gonna happen any time soon. _

"Why are you so stubborn, Lennon?" I said as I smacked him with my pillow. He chuckled and hit me back with the pillow he was leaning against. For a few minutes, it was like a tame pillow fight, us hitting each other but not hard enough to knock each other off the bed.

A bit breathless, John said, "You are more fucking stubborn than I am."

"What?" I bumped his shoulder with my own. "I admit that I'm stubborn but I am so not on your level!"

"You are the most stubborn bird I've ever met!"

I chuckled and made a face at him. "Yeah? Well—you are the most stubborn-man whore I've ever met!" I burst into laughter then at the look on his face and he shook his head at me.

"Hold on a minute," he said, twisting his body a bit so that he was facing me. "How do you know all about me life? Enough to call me a- man whore?"

"John?"

"Yes, luv?"

"Look around."

He chuckled again as he looked at all my posters and pictures of him and the Beatles. "You're a crazy bird, aren't ya, luv?"

"That I am, Johnny," I replied and we shared a laugh. Despite his mood, that I could still see he was in, he seemed to be having a good laugh. "And besides that, I read your biography. And seen the movie about your teenage life."

_Ooh yes that movie. Aaron Johnson=sex god. Yummy! Just like the real John Lennon. Whoo…._

I stopped myself from going any further. I immediately grimaced when I talked about the movie of his teenage life. That was not essential information that John needed to know. John, upon hearing this, looked kind of surprised and also a little flattered. I would imagine how it would feel to know that there was a movie made about you and books written about you, especially so many years after you were famous…..and after you had died.

"A movie?" John asked with a satisfied smirk. "About me?"

"Yes, yes," I said, waving my hands exaggeratedly. "There was a movie made about you before you became a Beatle and all that jazz, now let's forget I said anything about it."

"What's it called?"

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on, now!"

I groaned loudly. "No!"

It was silent for a few seconds and I thought that he had finally got the message. He turned to me with a large grin and said,

"How about the book?"

"No."

"Just a little?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!" I said and jumped off the bed, shoving the _Too Young to Die _book back on my book shelf. I turned to John, my hands on my hips as I stared at him straight into his eyes. "You were present in your life, weren't you? You know everything you did and what happened! I don't have to tell you!" John began to protest and I quickly added, "And I'm not going to tell you what happens in your future. How about you just live it and see what happens as you go along?"

_If I can even get them back to their time._

John made a pouty face at me and I could do nothing but laugh and okay, it was kind of sexy. I sighed and shook my head. I was just going to have to deal with the fact that I was insane and attracted to John. That would be fine if he wasn't actually here; it would be like the hero worship type love or attraction that everyone has for someone famous. But John was here in front of me, clear as day. It made the attraction or whatever that much more real and also very annoying. And tonight, I had a date with Travis. I would have to push the Beatles out of my head in order to actually enjoy my first date and give my full attention to Travis. I made my way over to my overstuffed chair, grabbed my clothes and then pulled John off of the bed.

"Come on," I said, pushing him towards my door. "Out you go, Beatle boy!"

John paused in the doorway and turned to look at me. "What the fuck are we supposed to do while you're on a date?" He said the word 'date' as if it was something disgusting and vile. I ignored him.

"Stay here and behave yourselves!" I retorted, pushing him the rest of the way out the door and locking it behind me.

I leaned against the closed door and let out a long breath. This was proving to be harder than I thought it would be. I had to take care of the Beatles, make sure no one in this time recognized them, worry about the mission Knox sent them on and these 'wreckers' that were after me, a best friend who is a shameless flirt and would try to jump one (if not all) of the Beatles if I didn't stop her, a moody and jealous John Lennon who was obsessed with trying to find out about his future and oh yeah, on top of all this insanity, I had a date to go on. Throw in a few pills and a straight jacket and it'd be a party!

"Ok, calm yourself," I said, taking another breath and then moving to find some clothes to put on.

I would have to go and find something in the kitchen to feed myself and the Beatles for lunch and then find something for them to do tonight that didn't involve them leaving the house. Thankfully Holly was working tonight so she wouldn't have time to spend with the Beatles. That's another worry off my chest- for tonight at least. I quickly threw on some old clothes and began to make my way downstairs.

Hopefully tonight would be a bit better than the weirdness of this morning.

…

**(John POV)**

I always used to dream about the future when I was younger. I used to wonder what life would be like for people my age long after I was gone. And now I get to see it first hand, being in Quinn's time. Quinn showed us a bunch of technology and other things that were recently invented. I have to admit, me and the lads were pretty impressed. But now, we were sitting in her house while she was out on her date and I was fucking bored. There was nothing to do that would entertain me. The television didn't have any good shows, the radio was all shit and there was nothing else to do. Quinn warned us not to go in her room while she was gone and as much I wanted to, I didn't. Instead, I sat on the ledge of the fucking window, looking outside and watching the cars pass by.

_What a fucking good time!_

I felt a pillow hit me on the side of the head and I blinked, moving it from my face to see Ringo grinning back at me. I flipped him the finger but smirked and threw the pillow back at him, almost hitting the brown lamp by his head. I look over him to see Paul and George sitting together on the other couch, trying to both read the TV guide at the same time. One pushed the other when the guide moved from the middle of the table and vice versa. I scoffed at them and turned my attention back to Ringo who had gotten up and was coming to sit beside me.

He clapped me on the shoulder. "What say, Johnny?"

"Nothin'," I shrugged. No point in giving details into my problems. I didn't feel like talking about it anyway. So I went for the easiest reply. "I'm bloody tired." Ringo seemed to accept that. Thank the Lord he wasn't one to pry.

"Johnny's jealous of that bloke Quinn went out with," George said suddenly and laughed, elbowing Paul in the ribs, making him laugh too. I felt a scowl on my face. George was such a bloody kid sometimes!

"Fuck off!" I mumbled. It was quiet for a few seconds. "But he is a bloody fuckin' wanker!" I said and they, Ringo too this time, laughed.

"She can take care of herself, John," Paul said without looking up. He seemed to be listening to the talk around the room but something in that TV guide was holding his attention. "You don't need to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" I protested, glaring at them. "That fuckin' kid is trouble!"

Again, they all just shook their heads and chuckled at me and I was beginning to get angry. I had a feeling about this Travis bloke and none of my so-called 'mates' believed me. Well I wasn't going to stay here if they were going to be like this.

"Fuck it," I said, getting up and heading towards the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Ringo called after me.

I waved him off without looking back and exited from the backdoor into Quinn's backyard. I lit up the last cigarette I had in my pocket and sat down on one of the lawn chairs. Who cares if they didn't believe me? I knew there was something not right about that Travis kid and I would prove it, with or without the others. And it wasn't jealousy either—I couldn't be jealous of a girl as young as her. I truly felt something wrong inside whenever I saw that boy. And if no one believed me, I'd just have to fix it myself!

…

**(Quinn POV)**

"Did you have a good time?"

I looked over at Travis and smiled widely. We were in his car, a beautiful blue mustang from the 70s, and he was driving me home from our date. I had to admit that I had a really good time with Travis and I hadn't thought about any of my problems once throughout the night. Contrary my first impression of him at the mall, Travis was quite a talker! He told me all about his family, his dog, how he got his car and what he thought about some of the people at school. I wasn't surprised when I found myself really liking Travis. He seemed like the type of a guy I could see myself getting together with in the future. Maybe he was no John Lennon but he was a really good guy. He was sweet, caring and different than the rest. That's all I needed to know.

"Yes," I said, putting my hand on his. "I had a wonderful time, Travis."

The car stopped in front of my house and I looked towards it. The light in the living room was open and for a split second, I thought I saw someone looking out the window. I paid no mind to it and turned back to Travis who was smiling at me. Certain I was blushing by now, I smiled back at him.

"We should do this again sometime," he said. He looked a bit nervous. "If that's all right with you."

"Of course," I replied and before I knew it, we had both leaned in and were kissing. It was short and sweet but definitely beautiful. When we broke apart, we were both a bit out of breath. "That was nice," I said and gave him one last smile before exiting the car. "I'll see you at school, Travis!"

I walked up the path to my door, a happy feeling settling in my stomach. I was extremely happy with my first date and with Travis. I had a good feeling about this. Nothing could go wrong now.

…

**(Third Person POV)**

He drove away fast, zooming down the street and running a stop sign. It was almost time for him to call and he couldn't be late. Makos would have his head if he was. Quickly, he reversed the car into a small clearing in the woods by the road and cut the lights. Taking out his cell phone with slightly trembling hands, he dialed. One ring, two rings, three rings….

"_Hello?"_

"Sir."

"_Ahh Travis!" Makos drawled, sounding slightly impressed by the boy's timing. "How did it go?"_

"Very well, sir."

"_And the girl?"_

"I got her, sir," Travis said, happy to report good news. "Next time I'll be sure to get an invite into her house."

"_Good. There may be hope for you yet, boy."_

"Thank you, sir."

Travis hung up the phone and pocketed it. Slowly, he turned the lights back on and manuerved the car out from the clearing. Driving off down the road, slower now, he smiled to himself contentedly.

Victory would be his.

…

**A/N: **And okay, there you have it. I can't believe I pounded off another chapter this fast. What can I say, I'm inspired. And I love reviews. Speaking of—would you please press that little button down there and review? Thanks. An angel gets its wings every time a review is left, you know that right? You wouldn't want to deny an angel wings now would you? Well, you better review! 8^P


End file.
